


Paint

by Lunarlila



Series: MDLB [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Play, Caregiver Madelyn, Little Homelander, Mommy Madelyn, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlila/pseuds/Lunarlila
Summary: Homelander is left alone with paint
Series: MDLB [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644931
Kudos: 10





	Paint

John was covered in paint. Giggling at the mess he had made. Madelyn sighs she knew shouldn’t have left him alone with the fingerpaints to make a phone call.  
“You need a bath,” Madelyn comments softly. Touching his hair which was wet with red paint.

“No,” John insists. “I need bottle Mommy,”.

“Bath first then you get your bottle,” 

John pouts. “Your mean,”.

“And your filthy dirty. Now be a good boy or you’ll end up in timeout which means you’ll end up waiting even longer for a bottle,”.

Madelyn doesn’t like to use the threat of time out too often. But she can see John is just being difficult because he can. 

“Mommy, can I have my bath toys in the tub?” He asks, tilting his head.

“Of course,” 


End file.
